


Disney & Strip Poker

by Cindy_Svensson



Series: You annoy me (don't stop). [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Lots of Avengers and other MCU characters.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindy_Svensson/pseuds/Cindy_Svensson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some fun at Disney and some fun with cards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disney & Strip Poker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leebeloola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leebeloola/gifts).



Disney was epic. Darcy knew it was an overused term, but the trip really was. No lines, being personally served by the suddenly underworked employees for two days? Wonderful. Seeing Thor the mighty’s face when the rollercoaster cart went up up up and then dropped? Priceless.

There are no words for the expression of horror on the warrior’s face. He dry heaved for ten minutes afterwards. Then Thor wanted to ride again, dragging the somewhat reluctant Jane with him, this time actually enjoying the terror. But of course, he got bored of the rides soon, and so did Jane. So the lovers went away to have some grown up fun. When it was time to leave for dinner on the first day, they actually had to send out a search party to find the two love birds.

Pepper and Tony were the ones to find Jane and Thor, and when the four of them joined the others, Darcy wondered what they could have possibly being doing to be able to turn Tony green.

Everyone else had a grand time as well. Romanov and Barton played hide and seek, occasionally throwing themselves out of rides terrifying their co-passengers on purpose. It was all fun and games, until Barton broke his hand. Apparently there had been a bet going on, because Banner gave Tony some money when they heard it was Barton that got hurt first. Didn’t stop the archer from badaging himself and somehow still winning every 1st price in every archery-related booth. No one knew how that was possible, but there were talks about a deal with the devil that would explain the hand and his archer’s skills, but Barton wouldn’t confirm it.

Tony and Pepper (Darcy didn’t know if she should call her Potts, she was barely on first name basis with her boyfriend) didn’t ride anything, they just walked around and talked. Oddly, the eccentric genius and professional business woman could on occasion be just as giggly and doe eyed as everyone else. They disappeared for a while too, but Pepper soon came stomping around a corner, an apologizing Tony following soon after. 

Darcy loved the rides, even the kid ones, mainly riding together with the Asgardians and dwarves (who weren’t actually tall enough to ride everything, but they did anyway). She didn’t technically win anything from the booths, but since Tony had paid for free use of every booth, Darcy still helped herself to some candy and a big fluffy unicorn, since it was the most ridiculous thing there. That was until she saw a Poo Bear bigger than her herself, and she ordered one of the employees to take it up to her hotel room.

The slight guilt over all the people who had planned on going to Disney but instead was faced with a “Sorry, Tony Stark rented the entire park” was dulled after she’d convinced Tony to give everyone who had already booked enough money to take five trips to Disney.  
She figured Tony must really like her to say yes. Or be so rich Darcy he should be slapped for it(which actually happened a lot anyway).

The guilt didn’t lessen her joy at not having to stand in line and being surrounded by a crowd of strangers (she still had nightmares from getting lost when she visited Disney with her parents). And at flying in first class had been amazing, not at all overrated.

There was a hiccup involving the-alien-dwarves and the-underpaid-workers-dwarves(they didn't like seeing a mortal pale woman ordering the dwarves/workers around) but Pepper managed to smooth things over. Come to think of it, Darcy was happy the proud warrior dwarves didn't find the silly Disney versions insulting just for being, well, silly dwarves.

They stayed at Disney overnight (Darcy loved the giraffes right outside her hotel window), rode some more rides and got home late the next evening. How Romanov could smuggle five knives on her person will always confuse Darcy.

All in all, epic trip. Darcy did miss her iPod though. She would have to steal it back from Loki soon. The footage of him singing she had on her iPhone (which was almost filled up with music by now) only entertained her for half an hour. The footage Tony had on his phone from the security feed for another half an hour.

Still, epic. And the day wasn’t over. The dwarves left an hour after they arrived, as soon as they were done toasting Jane and Thor’s engagement and giving speeches. Some went to bed (Barton finally went to the hospital when Romanov convinced him he hadn’t actually set the bone back right) while Darcy, Romanov, Thor, Jane, lady Sif, the warriors three and Rogers (should Darcy call him Steve now? Feels weird not to be on first name basis with someone who you watched puke after a ride) stayed up.

They ate, they drank, played board games, watched a movie, and was generally having a good tipsy time when Loki walked in. He seemed to brittle??? when Fandral sniggered, the footage of Loki singing still in everyone’s mind. Darcy paled a little when she couldn’t hide her smirk and Loki gave her a glare of death. But she went positively ghost-like when she Loki suddenly smiled at her. What was he up to?

Darcy didn’t find out until much later, when everyone was playing poker. After a few games, Thor suggested strip poker, a version of the game he just heard of. Jane blushed, but agreed, together with everyone else. Lady Sif wondered what it was, and Thor gave a simple explanation of how the winner of each game could choose to remove a piece of clothing from any other contestant. Apparently it was a test of strength to see how much embarrassment one could take. Darcy wondered who gave Thor that idea, when she saw Mr. Tall and Evil sit down next to her and figured it out.

 _‘Wonderful.’_ But Darcy wouldn’t let herself flee. She wouldn’t hide anymore, and she actually liked strip poker. That she was surrounded by extremely attractive people didn’t hurt. Even Volstagg was hot, in a less toned way. She both hated and loved how men could be big but still attractive. Lucky bastards. Perhaps Darcy should show Loki a picture of her mom after three kids and he would stop looking at her the way he had the day before. Not that Darcy could feel his eyes on her now.

So she stayed and was ready for some eye candy, happy she was wearing matching underwear.

And guess what? Loki’s a cheater. He must be, because even though he didn’t win every time, the trickster ended up making other people take their clothes off much more often than not, something that caused a fair bit of grumbling among the other contestants. But to her surprise, he never made her take any article of clothing off. No, other contestants took care of that, and she was down to her bra, panties and one sock.

Then all of a sudden Darcy got a winning streak. And since everyone else was almost unclothed, and she didn’t want to embarrass them anymore, she did what was expected. She told Loki to take his clothes off.

She snuck a peek at his face when she began to suspect something, but his face was devoid of any emotion. That is until he was down to his black pants and dark green tunic. Darcy stole another glance at Loki’s face when she told him to remove another piece of clothing and gasped at the intensity of his gaze. While the others were jeering and mocking, Loki held Darcy’s eyes as he stood up, unbuttoned his buttons slowly and deliberately, letting his pants drop to the floor. What he was doing couldn’t be called anything other than eye-fucking. Loki put his hand on his chest, splayed his fingers and slowly moved it downwards; Darcy looked away just before his hand was low enough to cup himself.

No one could see anything, since the tunic was long, but she noticed how Romanov, Jane and lady Sif snuck a peek or two before Loki sat down again (actually, the red head was staring, clearly not ashamed). Darcy realized people must be a lot drunker than she thought if no one noticed how Loki had looked at her and how she had reacted. Then again, Thor’s eyes were firmly planted on Jane’s assets, and Darcy was pretty sure big racks were popular in Asgard judging by the warrior’s three’s reaction to her. And Rogers, while having been awfully calm and not at all the prude everyone mistook him to be, still looked away politely whenever someone undressed. And as mentioned, the other girls were busy not looking at Loki’s and Darcy’s face. Sighs of disappointment were heard when Loki sat back down. Darcy wasn’t ashamed to admit one of those were hers.  
The game ended soon, since they had decided to quite once the first person was naked (Fandral was swinging his weird Asgardian underwear over his head, threatening to throw it at Thor if he didn’t give up the money the thunderer owed him from earlier games).

And no one wanted to Tony to have too much footage, especially since all the women except for Romanov (the woman was shameless) now sat covering their naked tits with their arms. Darcy quickly downed the rest of her scotch and quickly stood up to dress. Too quickly it turned out, as she swayed, almost falling, before Loki caught her.

Darcy’s bare chest was now pressed against Loki’s tunic, his arms around her waist. She didn’t dare to look up, just mumbled an apology and stepped back to finish getting dressed. Loki did the same, but when Darcy turned, unable to help herself from looking at him, he was looking back, eyes soft but wanting. The brunette shook her head no, to signal that it wouldn’t happen again.

The mischief maker got the message and openly showed disappointment for a moment, eye browns lowered. But he followed it up with a calculating look and enigmatic smile that made Darcy shiver, mumble good night to the room and retreat.

Clearly, Loki was up for a challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt by leebeloola: "I notice you mentioned poker. Surely loki needs to do some serious card tricks and win at strip poker, no?"
> 
> EDIT: I have now edited this piece and added a little something about the dwarves reacting to Snow White. Credit for the idea goes to Shadows_of_Shemai


End file.
